


"I Choose You"

by bromanceorromance



Series: 13 Top Wedding Songs for 2014 [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't say it's not that simple. It is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Choose You"

"No, it doesn't matter - "

"Liam, I'm engaged. It's not that - "

Liam reached out and grabbed Zayn's hands. "Don't say it's not that simple. It is."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I choose you, Zayn. Do you - "

"I want you, Li, I do."

"Then I think you should probably have a talk with Perrie before we let this go any further," Liam told him.

Zayn nodded, taking a deep breath.

 

\---

 

"What's going on?" Niall asked. Liam shrugged. "No, Li, what's going on? Why is Zayn flying back to see Perrie out of nowhere?"

"I don't - I'd rather not  - say," Liam admitted, biting his lip.

Niall studied him for a moment before a grin spread across his face. "You two finally got your shit together."  
Liam tried to keep from smiling, but found that he couldn't stop it once he'd started.

Niall laughed. "He's going to break it off?"

"I hope so."

"He's going to break it off." Niall nodded to himself.

 

\---

 

"Have you talked to her yet?" Liam asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"Yeah."

Liam waited for him to elaborate, but couldn't stand the silence after a few seconds. "And?"

He could hear Zayn take a deep breath. "It's over. I ended it. She's - well, she's pissed, really."

"Did you tell her - about us?"

"No - well, I told her there was someone else."

"You okay?"

"Moving on to better things, yeah. I'm okay. Break ups suck, but I want you. I don't know how I didn't realize I wanted you before now."

Liam smiled. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

"I feel like it's the beginning of something really big," Zayn admitted after a moment. "Like this could be it. You and me."

"It's like everything's changed, but it's all the same. It feels right now in a way that it hasn't ever before."

 

\---

 

"How do you feel about pet names?" Zayn asked, smirking over at Liam.

Liam adjusted so that he was sitting with his head propped up on his elbow. "What kind of pet names?"

Zayn bit his lip, smiling. "'Babe'? 'Baby'? 'Love', of course, and 'sweetheart' on special occasions."

Liam rolled his eyes. "Do I really have a choice, babe?"

"Not really, my love."

Liam grinned. "I like that."

"'Love'?"

"No, the part where you said I was yours," Liam admitted.

Zayn chuckled, thumb running across the palm of Liam's hand. "Well, you are, aren't you?"

"I'm yours and your mine." Liam nodded.

"We finally got it right. That's what it feels like." Zayn sighed, leaning forward to press a kiss to Liam's lips. "We finally got it right."

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Sara Bareilles's "I Choose You" and let me tell you that song will give you never-ending FEELS.
> 
> Idk about this. I was really struggling to pick one ship to write this one about and finally picked Ziam because I hadn't written one for them this series.


End file.
